1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for etching a substrate that may be used in a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, and a manufacturing method using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a thin film transistor array is completed via several deposition and etching processes.
The etching processes may be is classified into a dry etching method and a wet etching method.
The dry etching method removes a semiconductor layer or metal using plasma gas. Examples of the dry etching method may include a plasma etching, sputtering etching, or reactive ion etching.
The wet etching method etches a layer to be etched, into a desired form using a chemical solution that chemically reacts with and melts the target layer. Examples of the wet etching method may include a dip etching, or spray etching.
FIG. 1 illustrates the overall layout of a related art wet etching apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, the related art wet etching apparatus may include a loader 10, an etching device 20, a de-ionized water (hereinafter “DI”) rinsing device 30, an air knife 40 that serves as a drying device, a buffer 50, and an un-loader 60.
One problem with the above related art wet etching apparatus is that the above mentioned devices 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, and 60 are arranged linearly as shown in FIG. 1, and therefore, compactness of the overall layout cannot be achieved.
In particular, such an increase in layout design results in the need for a larger factory required for building the wet etching apparatus. Accordingly, there exists an urgent need to solve at least the above problem.